Sliding doors, such as patio doors, commonly utilize locking devices on the door locking-side stile which engage into keepers mounted on the side jamb frame to provide environmental control and security and to prevent unintentional opening of the doors. Projecting handles and interior thumb-turns and exterior key cylinders are commonly used devices to actuate the locks to the locked and unlocked condition and are also used as a hand-grip to be able to slide the door open or closed. There is often a need for sliding patio doors to have low or recessed profile lock actuators and hand-grips whenever separate door panels need to slide freely by other sliding or stationary panels, or into a wall side pocket, to avoid hitting opposing door panels or wall openings with the lock actuators and hand-grips to prevent prematurely stopping or damage of both the hardware and door panels. Low profile lock actuator and hand-grip devices are also desirable to prevent catching on draperies or other door treatments when opened, while also being aesthetically pleasing.
A number of flush mount lock actuation and hand-grip devices with either low profile or recessed features are currently on the market which address this need, but such products are limited to interfacing with just a few mating lock styles, and/or are difficult to assemble to the mating lock. What is needed is a low profile lock actuator and hand-grip system that interfaces with a wide variety of single point and multi-point locks in the industry and which is also easy to assemble and operate.